


You're A Hot Mess, And I'm Falling For You

by sunshineamaryllis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Car Sex, Car Wash - Freeform, Fingering, Gay Sex, M/M, Top Harry, blowjob, forgot the other two boys, honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineamaryllis/pseuds/sunshineamaryllis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on these tags I found on tumblr, saved them, but couldn't find them, so credit to those people:</p>
<p>" I would pay lots of money to see louis tomlinson wash a car</p>
<p>oh my god yes can you imagine if it was like high school right and they’re raising money you know for a club or whatever and he puts on really tight cut off jean shorts that make his ass look hella ripe and plump and his legs would be all wet and so thick and his chest would be covered in soap and his fringe would stick to his forehead oh my god im sweating"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're A Hot Mess, And I'm Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, this was rushed and I was really wanting to do better, but. Yeah. Enjoy!
> 
> Want to thank Hayley for giving me the plot for this, because I could not think of a good one.
> 
> Title based off of Cobrastarship's "Hot Mess".

Louis wasn't desperate.

He was captain of the football team, lived in the most well-off part of town, and had both boys and girls from his high school begging to get into his pants. He had it made, really, and he couldn't complain much.

But, that all changed when Harry Styles, a junior, had suddenly hit puberty like a fucking train. He no longer wore khakis and oversized sweatshirts, trading them in for more desirable, tasteful clothing like ripped jeans and button downs that boasted his irresistible, black chest pieces- which Louis wanted to examine with his mouth. He also stopped wearing his scuffed, worn down Chucks, and tried his luck with a variety of heeled boots (which, honestly, weren't any better, but he was still fucking hot.) And he lost a lot of the puppy fat that hid his sharp, masculine features, causing him to have a more angular jaw and defined cheekbones, his torso more lean (and again, Louis really needed to check out that body with his mouth.)

So, no. Louis wasn't desperate.  


He was really fucking desperate.

He had tried every trick he could think of- suggestive flirting, subtle, as well as not so subtle, touching; he even resorted to sexual innuendos, but those only made Harry blush a light shade of pink as he shook his head, grinning at Louis.

Harry, unfortunately, was unconquerable. 

(And a tease.)

Though, Louis was also stubborn. So when his coach planned for the team to have a charitable car wash for the community shelter, Louis made his own plans to seduce Harry Styles.

*

It was scorching outside at the car park of their school. And that made Louis' plan all the more easier to execute.

As he was helping fill the buckets with water, he couldn't help but notice the rest of his teammates ogling his backside- more specifically, his arse. He was dressed in nothing but a pair of ripped, denim shorts, which were cut off just below the curve of his arse. If anyone asked him, it was because of the blazing hot weather, and not because he had invited Harry to stop by. 

Not at all.

Adding onto the obscene clothing were his recently shaved legs, which were glistening with a light sheen of sweat and accented his tan limbs.

After finishing the last bucket, he stood and turned to face the few boys gathered around him, eyeing them knowingly.

"I know you all want to press me up against the nearest wall, but we kind of have business to take care of. So, if you could move onto more productive things. Cheers."

The crowd behind him averted their eyes and quickly dispersed, causing Louis to smirk and shake his head as he walked over to Zayn, his best mate who was also the manager and trainer of their team. He was sitting at the little table with the cash box, leaning on his propped up arm, his usual miserable expression covering his face. He gave Louis an uninterested once over before raising a brow.

"What's all this, then?"

Louis smiled as he bit his lip, shrugging. "S' hot outside, Z."

"Louis, your legs are fucking shaved. This has nothing to do with the shit weather."

Louis rolled his eyes playfully, leaning over the table and resting on his hands. "Harry's coming. Or, at least he told me he was. I want him to know that if he wants to hit this," he gestured to his body, "then it's all for his taking."

Zayn blinked at Louis before sighing. "Go away, you slag." 

Louis knew he didn't mean anything by it.

"Gladly," he beamed, standing tall and walking away, swinging his hips with utter confidence exuding from his body.

*

The car wash was a bust. Well, it was a bust for Louis.

They had a lot of customers, consisting of mostly perverted, old men and women with cougarish tendencies, and a few actual decent people who needed their car washed (Like Liam Payne, who was on the school's track team- Zayn had nearly tripped over a water hose. Nearly.) But Harry had made no appearance whatsoever, and Louis was a bit disheartened.

He had endured endless wolf-whistles from men, who were probably wanting more than a simple washing from Louis, and suffered through women calling him "doll" and "handsomely useful", whatever the fuck that meant.

So, yeah. He was disappointed.

Until Harry Styles showed up.

Louis didn't notice until Zayn walked over to him and nudged his ribs with his sharp elbow. Just as Louis was about to protest, he nodded in the opposite direction, making Louis turn to see what was so important.

There he was, leaning against the passenger door of his Land Rover (honestly, he couldn't get any worse, or better), his head tilted as he gazed at Louis, a smile slowly curling up on his lips.

"Holy shit," Louis whispered under his breath, making Zayn grunt in disapproval.

"Well, don't stand there, mate. I'm not going to wash his douche-y car."

Louis took a deep breath as he ignored Zayn's snarky comment, making his way over to Harry and hoping he looked sexy while he did. He ran a hand through his damp, outgrown fringe, grinning at Harry as he stopped in front of him. He shielded his eyes from the sun as he glanced up at the taller boy.

"Hi there, stranger. Didn't think you were coming." And already, Louis sounded like a desperate fuck. Who even was he anymore?

He supposed Harry didn't care because he only pushed off the car, shoving his hands in his pockets. He couldn't possibly get any bigger than Louis.

"Had some things to take care of. Hope you didn't mind." He replied, his smooth, suave voice making Louis weak in the knees (and his cock twitch.)

"Of course not, had loads to do while you weren't here." He knew that didn't make him sound any less desperate, but a boy could try.

"Well, are you going to wash my car, or make small talk with me?" Harry answered as he stepped away, gently brushing his shoulder against Louis' when he did. Louis hated him. Hated him and his stupid, showy car, and his worn, leather brown boots, and his tight, knee ripped jeans. 

Definitely, hated him.

So, of course, the only reasonable response to that was to put on a show. Looking over his shoulder, he saw that Harry and Zayn were in the midst of a conversation.

Since when did Zayn talk to Harry?

Louis shook his head and leaned forward to grab a sponge from the bucket, carefully wringing it and bringing it to the bonnet of the shiny car, moving it in circular motions. He tantalizingly spread his legs as he lathered the surface with soap, biting his lip and standing on the tips of his toes to reach further.

He no longer heard the side conversations of his footy team, or that of Harry and Zayn. So he knew that he now had everybody's eyes on him. It was a natural occurrence, he didn't mind so long as Harry was watching him too.

He took it up a notch and dipped the sponge back into the bucket before climbing on top of the bonnet, dropping his hand with the sponge onto the windscreen. Louis was on all fours, and he knew his large bum was on display for everyone to see. He wiggled it slightly as he scrubbed at the glass, sweat running down his spine and shoulder blades. 

Finishing up with the front of the car he turned his body and sat on the edge of the bumper, making eye contact with Harry when he did. And it was worth it. He was obviously attempting to look like he was still engaged with talking to Zayn, and not staring at Louis' sweaty figure that was washing his automobile. But Zayn was smirking, collecting money from their perverse patrons.

Louis brushed away his wet fringe, placing the sponge back in the water before bringing it up over his head. He wrung it out, feeling the water splash onto his hair and face, down his chest and back, soaking his jean shorts. He let his mouth fall open, despite the awful taste of soap, but it was worth seeing Harry gape openly at the lewd scene that was Louis before him. He watched as he pulled out his wallet from his back pocket (how could it fit in those skin tight trousers?) and handed Zayn one too many notes. His eyes never left Louis as he slid the wallet back into his pocket, quickly striding over to Louis.

Louis watched Harry with a knowing glance, dropping the spongy material back into its place. 

"Something wrong?" He asked with feigned concern, holding back from smiling. 

But apparently Harry wasn't having that, because he gently grabbed Louis by the arm and guided him to the passenger door, opening it up. "Get in."

Louis' eyebrows shot up in surprise, mouth agape. "I'm sorry? I kind of have priorities I need to tend t-"

Harry placed his hand on the window of the back seat, bracketing Louis between his large frame and the car. "Christ, Louis, if you don't get in the fucking car, I will not hesitate to suck you off in front of your mates."

Louis' breathing hitched at that, and he nodded as he hastily climbed into the car, lightly jumping as Harry shut the door behind him. He was a bit worried that Harry would be pissed at his wet shorts seeping water into his leather seats. He guessed Harry didn't mind all that much because he was soon in the car as well, starting it up and peeling out of the lot.

Louis sat back against his seat, trying his hardest not to laugh at how lucky he was (or cry from how close Harry was to running into cars in traffic.)

"So, I guess I did a good job washing your car, yeah?" 

Harry's lips lifted slowly, shaking his head. "Yeah, you could say that."

Louis trailed his hand over the console and placed it on Harry's thigh, giving it a teasing squeeze as he moved it further up towards his crotch, feeling the hard outline of his straining erection.

"Must've done a really sick job, then." He joked, leaning over to attach his lips to the column of Harry's neck, mouthing at the skin their, earning a low groan from the younger boy.

"Shit, Lou, M' trying to drive here." He protested weakly, tilting his head back to offer Louis more space.

"So stop driving, babe," Louis suggested, nipping softly at Harry's neck. 

Harry took Louis' advice and pulled off onto the shoulder of the road, turning off the ignition and pulling Louis closer, wasting no time in capturing Louis' lips between his own. Louis gasped quietly, straddling his lap for a more comfortable position as he felt Harry's tongue run across his bottom lip. He immediately opened his mouth, letting Harry delve his tongue into it and slide it over Louis', over the roof of his mouth. Louis moaned at the feeling, glad to have Harry in such a way.

"Fuck, Lou," Harry mumbled against his lips, holding Louis' petite body closer to his, "you don't know what you do to me. Then you go and wear those slutty shorts." He groaned as he moved to suck a bruise onto Louis' neck, slipping his hands down to sneak them beneath the jean shorts Louis was wearing. "Did you wear these for me, baby?"

Louis nodded and whimpered in agreement, grinding down onto Harry. "Yeah. Yeah, just for you, Harry."

Harry licked at the dark, reddened skin he had inflicted on Louis' skin. "Look so good in them. Especially your asre, Lou. So fucking big." He emphasized this with another tight gripping on Louis' bum.

Louis pulled back, biting his lip.

"What were you saying about sucking me off?"

Harry paused before nodding. "Get in the back."

Louis followed Harry's orders and climbed over the arm rest and plopped onto the back seat, laying his back against the window as he awaited Harry. Said boy had followed suit, clumsily making his way to Louis and sitting between the smaller boy's legs, smiling over at him.

He reached for the button of Louis' shorts, pulling down the zip and sliding the material off (although it was practically glued to his skin from the water) of his hairless legs, along with his briefs, making Louis' hard cock slap against his slight tummy. He kissed at the smooth skin of Louis' short legs, nudging his nose against them. "Can't believe you shaved, you're going to be the death of me, Tomlinson."

Louis giggled (he fucking giggled) and pulled Harry closer for a kiss, pulling away too quick for Harry's liking. "Thought you might like that."

Harry smiled, pressing one more kiss to Louis' lips before sitting up and pulling his shirt off, and leaning forward to travel down to his chest, sucking on his hardened nipple shortly before continuing down to his stomach, nosing at his soft tummy. "So fucking cute, and sexy," he mumbled to himself, trekking further to the skin between his thigh and throbbing cock.

"Harry, please," Louis begged, tangling his fingers into the mess of Harry's curls.

Harry complied and kissed at the tip of his dick, licking into his leaking slit as he kept his lidded eyes on Louis, the green barely noticeable because of his dilated pupils. He watched as Louis' own admired the black ink staining Harry's skin, sinking his mouth down while Louis was off guard.

Louis moaned high, closing his eyes as his mouth fell agape. He leaned his head back against the window, Harry lifting his mouth up before sucking down once again.

"Fuck, Harold. Your mouth is- fuck."

Harry moaned around Louis' cock, making the older boy writhe on the seat. He bobbed his head faster, speeding up the pace, Louis panting heavily from the movement. He reached a hand up to press a finger against Louis' lips, pushing them in. Louis eagerly sucked it into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the digit and dragging his teeth along it.

Harry pulled off of his cock, using his free hand to stroke him as he removed his fingers. He lapped at the head as he brought his finger down to Louis' rim, feeling him tense up at the touch.

"Is this okay?" Harry asked, not wanting to push Louis' limits.

Louis nodded, pulling on his own hair. "Yes, just keep going. Almost there."

Harry took Louis back into his mouth, his tongue sliding against the underside of Louis' cock as he circled Louis' pink, puckered hole. He carefully breached inside, going up to his first knuckle, keeping a watchful eye on Louis. But it only seemed to heighten the intense pleasure he was feeling, making him rock down onto his finger.

Harry groaned quietly at seeing Louis so taken by his mouth and hand, wanting to use his own cock instead. But he settled for letting Louis fuck up into his mouth for the time being, pushing his finger all the way in and curling it to find his prostate. Louis' back arched as he guided Harry's mouth up and down his cock, causing Harry to gag slightly, but kept on regardless.

Harry led his remaining hand down to unbutton his own trousers and reached beneath his boxers to tug at himself, nearly coming just from the sounds Louis was emitting.

"Harry, shit. I- I'm gonna-" and that was all Harry got before Louis was spilling into Harry's mouth, riding out his high as he kept a firm grip on Harry's hair. 

Harry sped up his own hand and came hard into his hand, his seed dampening his denim. He removed his hand and lifted off of Louis, crawling forward to lazily kiss him.

"Was that alright?" He asked, voice wrecked and even more rugged and deep than usual.

Louis laughed breathlessly, nodding. "More than all right, Styles."

Harry smiled and rested his head against Louis' sweaty chest, inhaling the smell of it combined with soap, and Louis. (He didn't mind.)

"Thank you for that, by the way."

Harry glanced up at Louis, grinning. "Thank you for washing my car."

Louis rolled his eyes. "I barely got anything done. I ripped you off."

Harry hummed softly, leaning up to kiss Louis deeply.

"And it was worth every pence."

*

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: larrys-morning-oatmeal


End file.
